


In too deep

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Hand Jobs, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “I think that’s a bad idea. There are lots of ways that could be dangerous,” Nagito said, thinking of all the possibilities; Poisonous jellyfish, sharp seashells, high tide… “But I don’t mind if you just want to see me naked.”Oops. He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.(Hajijme and Nagito go swimming in the ocean. It's uncomfortable, until it isn't.)





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4/28 (in my timezone) so happy birthday to a very special boy!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I had no idea where I was going when I wrote this, and it's kind of a dumpster fire, but oh well!
> 
> Based on that dialogue from island mode.

“Let’s take our clothes off.”

 _If the way that Hajime is turning red is any indication,_ Nagito thought to himself, _He regrets saying that to me._

Hajime and Nagito had been walking along the beach, using one of Usami’s trip tickets for a relaxing day off- though why Hajime would want to spend it with Nagito was inconceivable. Still, it was a kind gesture, and Nagito wasn’t one to deny a fellow ultimate. After an unknown amount of time had passed, he began to wonder if Hajime was getting bored, and asked if there was anything he wanted to do… and that’s how they ended up where they were now.

With Hajime looking as though he had accidentally revealed that he had poisoned every student on the field trip, and Nagito feeling a warm flutter in his chest.

_Ah, he’s cute like that._

A silence stretched between them, and Nagito decided to take mercy on Hajime and spare him the embarrassment.

“Does that mean… you want to go in the ocean with me?”

The relief on Hajime’s face at being given an escape was immediately visible, and he nodded. Nagito was pleased at the sight, until he remembered that if they did actually go swimming, the likelihood of Hajime being eaten by a shark would skyrocket exponentially. Strange, how he had almost forgotten his luck cycle at such a time. So Nagito backtracked.

“I think that’s a bad idea. There are lots of ways that could be dangerous,” He said, thinking of all the possibilities; Poisonous jellyfish, sharp seashells, high tide… “But I don’t mind if you just want to see me naked.”

Oops. He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.

The redness on Hajime’s face returned, and Nagito desperately fought to keep it away from his own face as well.

“You… you shouldn’t say things like that so bluntly!” Hajime said, avoiding eye contact.

“You were the one who suggested we take our clothes off to begin with,” Nagito reminded him. “If you wanted to swim, you should have clarified. You might give a guy the wrong idea.”

Hajime blinked.

“And what idea would that be?” He asked in a tone of voice that was almost accusing.

“That you’re… you know, interested in me.” Nagito shrugged, and added, “I’d hate to tarnish your reputation among our peers by being seen having such an intimate moment with each other.”

Hajime ran his fingers through his hair in mild frustration- “You say that like I’m asking to do something perverted to you. They wouldn’t think anything weird if we went into the water.”

“So you do want to go swimming?” Nagito asked.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t,” Hajime countered. “I’m just… trying to enjoy the day with you.”

Nagito blinked, feeling the same warmth from earlier bubbling up in his chest, and glanced away.

“Then… let’s go swimming.”

Hajime nodded, then glanced between Nagito and the water several times. Nagito picked up the cue- _you first,_ Hajime was trying to say- and slowly began to take his jacket off, letting the fabric slide down his shoulders and spreading it across the sand for him to bundle the rest of his clothes into later. The jacket would be the easiest to remove the sand from, anyway. Nagito then took off his shoes and socks, and placed them on top of his jacket. With some hesitation, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt- despite the innocuous act of swimming, something about stripping in front of Hajime, especially after their conversation just then, was making him feel antsy.

He glanced up, only to see Hajime watching him with an expression that would have looked blank, if it wasn’t for the way he was subtly biting at his lower lip.

_Surely he can’t be enjoying this._

With less grace than before, Nagito pulled his shirt up and over his head, folding it and placing it on the jacket. He tried to ignore the way Hajime’s breath hitched, but ultimately failed.

“I know, I know. I’m not exactly the most appealing when I’m shirtless, am I? You don’t have to force yourself to look at me,” He said, somewhat cheerfully.

“You’re.. you aren’t _not_ appealing,” Hajime said smartly.

Nagito had to stifle a chuckle at Hajime’s stilted phrasing- _so kind,_ he thought, _even when I don’t merit it_ \- as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs, folding them and placing them with the other articles of clothing, and leaving him completely naked aside from his pair of checkered underwear. There was an awkward pause as Nagito stood there, not yet bare, but much closer than he’d ever been within someone else’s presence.

“So. Ah. This is the part where I take off my underwear,” Nagito said, facing Hajime.

They stood there.

Saying nothing.

Nagito coughed.

“Um, this is usually the point where one would look away,” Nagito continued.

That seemed to snap Hajime out of whatever daze he was in, and he quickly pivoted around to avoid looking at Nagito.

“G-go ahead, then.”

Pursing his lips, Nagito glanced around the area, noting that the camera that was usually pointed towards the sea was conveniently directed away from him. How lucky.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Nagito removed his underwear, set it inside the jacket, and bundled it all together.

 _Thank goodness there’s nobody else around the beach… I don’t know how I’d be able to explain this sort of situation,_ Nagito thought, and turned around to step into the water. It wasn’t too cold but not as warm as the island’s tropical air. After he has stepped in deep enough that his bottom half was obscured (ostensibly out of modesty) he called out to Hajime.

“You can look now, I’m in the water!”

Hajime’s eyes opened then, and he glanced at Nagito, who flustered a bit under his gaze.

“So, I’m just… going to. Uh. Join you.”

Nagito looked at Hajime, and stepped further back into the water, being incredibly careful to avoid stepping on any slick seaweed.

“By all means.”

Another extended silence.

Hajime muttered under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like “Fuck it”, and started untying his tie.

Nagito probably shouldn’t have thought that it looked alluring.

Probably.

He watched Hajime as he removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, took off his shoes and socks, and finally unbuttoned his pants, all with a sort of dumbstruck awe. He then tried to surreptitiously wipe the small string of drool that had formed off the corner of his mouth with his hand, and inadvertently smeared salty water all over his chin.

“Can you look away?” Hajime asked, snapping Nagito out of his shameful thoughts.

Nagito politely looked away, trying desperately to ignore the heat spreading up his cheeks and down his neck as he heard the rustle of fabric and the sounds of soft footsteps across the sand and into the water. At least he could blame the redness on the sun’s heat, and not the indecent mental imagery he was currently fighting away. Even though he heard the splashing approaching him, he wasn’t prepared for the hand that landed on his shoulder, causing him to practically jump out of the water and expose himself.

“Are you okay? You looked distracted,” Hajime asked.

“Ahahah, I guess I was,” Nagito replied, but said nothing more on the matter when Hajime raised an eyebrow. His hand was still on Nagito’s shoulder, and when Nagito glanced at it, Hajime immediately whipped it away as if he had been burned. Hajime cleared his throat.

“So. Uh.”

Nagito thought it was almost comical how stifling the atmosphere had suddenly become, despite knowing that the air pressure was as it always was on the island.

“Do you-”

“I probably-”

They both looked at each other.

“You go first,” Hajime said, making a vague hand motion.

“Do you want to play a game?” Nagito asked.

“What kind of game?” Hajime responded, glancing around the area.

“I’m… not sure. I don’t really know what other sorts of bonding activities one could do in the water.”

“For the love of- you don’t have to phrase it like that,” Hajime said, ears burning.

“We should have put on sunblock,” Nagito idly commented. Hajime smacked his hand against his forehead.

“Look, let’s just… race, or something, or I don’t know.”

“Ah, but surely it’d be boring since you’d obviously win any race against me! This frail body of mine isn’t made for competitive exercise, you know,” Nagito said cheerfully.

Hajime looked at him blankly, and asked, “Was this a bad idea?”

Nagito was quick to shake his head and have his hands, sending small droplets of water flying- “No, no, of course not! I can only hope you’re enjoying yourself as much as I am- that is, any time spent with you is a gift!”

“You’re enjoying yourself?” Hajime questioned.

“I always enjoy myself when I’m with you.”

“...”

Nagito swallowed.

“Well, that’s good,” Hajime said after a moment, “Because I enjoy myself when I’m with you too.”

Without even realizing it, Hajime had drifted closer to Nagito. Nagito’s eyes widened- had Hajime’s skin always looked so smooth? And had his figure always been so toned? Nagito’s eyes wandered lower, down from Hajime’s neck to his collarbones to his pecs to his upper stomach to his-

_SPLASH!_

“What the-?!” Hajime scrambled to back away as Nagito repeatedly splashed water across his own face, making his hair somewhat wet. He shook his head, his long hair causing the water to splatter everywhere, and Hajime floated back further, kicking his legs… and letting one of his feet brush against one of Nagito’s outer thighs.

The sound that Nagito made could have been mistaken for that of a crazed dolphin.

“This is brilliant! How wonderful!” Nagito laughed to himself, dazed. “That another ultimate would allow himself to be seen so vulnerable by a degenerate like me- I feel so hopeful!”

Hajime stared at Nagito dumbly.

“Are you okay?”

Nagito grinned, unsure if the hysteria was caused by the situation he was in or the overbearing heat.

“Never better!”

_Was it always this hot above the water?_

“Say, Hajime, maybe you should wander away from me for now. I’d hate for you to unintentionally expose yourself if I were to dive under the water. I may not have an ideal body, but I have perfect vision!” Nagito said and spread his arms widely.

Hajime looked at him for a moment. Instead of moving back, he moved closer, and cupped Nagito’s cheeks in his hands, staring at him intently. Nagito lowered his hands, his crazed smile fading into a frown.

“Hajime…?”

“You had this wild look in your eyes,” Hajime said, glancing away. “I wasn’t sure what else to do.”

“Ah,” Nagito said, and laughed nervously, “I made myself look stupid just now, didn’t I?”

“Could you stop being so derogatory to yourself for just one second?” Hajime asked, looking away. “I swear, you always start getting weird around me whenever I get too close. Am… Am I doing something wrong?”

Nagito’s eyes widened.

“Oh, Hajime, no… no, it’s my own fault. I just…” He looked away, and waved his hand in a motion that was supposed to be a stand-in for the words he didn’t dare to even think to himself.

Hajime leaned forward, and Nagito could feel their legs begin to brush together.

 _If only we were in a pool,_ Nagito thought to himself as he idly observed Hajime, _Maybe I’d have something to hold onto to keep myself steady._

“I’m sorry for making things weird,” Hajime said, in a strangled tone of voice, and started to duck his head under the water, making his next words sound something like:

“Blurguhlrlblbhlugh.”

“I… didn’t understand that,” Nagito said, a bit confused.

Hajime looked away, still keeping his mouth under the water, as if he didn’t trust himself to speak. Nagito blinked owlishly.

“If you meant requesting that we take our clothes off, believe me, I take no offense to it. The fact that you’d lower yourself to-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Hajime commanded, lifting his head out of the water and staring and Nagito intently.

Nagito’s mouth clicked shut.

The way that Hajime ordered him shouldn’t have made him lose his breath, yet it did anyway.

Another painful silence settled around them, as they stared each other down.

The sternness in Hajime’s eyes was overpowering. Nagito hesitated, and slowly began to paddle away, into the deeper water, certain that his traitorous body would somehow betray him if he didn’t wander.

Nagito moved back.

“Ahaha… Being reduced to silence, I can’t imagine I’d make a pleasant conversation partner-”

“-But if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked to spend time with you today-”

Hajime moved forward.

Nagito moved back.

“-Unless you were taking pity on me-”

“-Which I wasn’t-”

Hajime moved forward.

Nagito moved back.

“So your kindness has deluded you into thinking I’m worthy of your patience-”

“Which you are-”

Hajime moved forward.

“-Because my kindness doesn’t delude me-”

Hajime moved forward.

“-And because I think you don’t recognize when someone genuinely cares about you-”

Hajime moved forward.

“-Which makes you put up your defenses-”

Hajime moved forward, nearly pressed against Nagito now.

“And makes it harder for me to see the real you that I desperately want to understand.”

The combination of unwavering eye contact and physical proximity made Nagito’s head reel.

“So let me in.”

Nagito swallowed thickly. He could feel Hajime’s knees occasionally brushing against his own, the slight height difference between them simultaneously seeming more and less pronounced, because _how could Hajime possibly be making him feel so small and so big at the same time?_

Suddenly, feeling like his mind was being swept away by the waves they were currently swimming in, Nagito leaned forward to press his lips against Hajime’s.

After a second of awkwardly kissing, Nagito moved back, giggling nervously.

“Heh, I probably shouldn’t have pushed myself onto you like that-”

“Fucking _finally_.”

Without warning, Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito’s shoulders and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Nagito would have let his mind blank out, if it wasn’t for the fact that he would have missed the words Hajime murmured in between kisses.

“Do you know-”

Kiss.

“-How long-”

Kiss.

“-I’ve been trying-”

Kiss.

“-To get-”

Kiss.

“-Your attention?”

Nagito couldn’t even respond to Hajime’s words, almost too shell-shocked to do anything other than return his kisses and listen as his voice got lower and lower.

Soon, almost too soon, it felt like the kisses weren’t enough, and Nagito tried to let their legs tangle together in the water. It didn’t quite work, as they needed them to keep swimming, but as Hajime pressed their naked bodies closer, trailing kisses down his neck, he could distinctly feel _something_ brushing against himself.

The realization was as dizzying as the sun.

“Hajime, we- we should…” Nagito started, and trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted to say.

Hajime pulled away, his gaze briefly flickering down to where he had made a few small marks on Nagito’s neck; They’d probably fade within a few hours, but for the time being, it was enough.

“We should…?” He prompted, and then Nagito was the one who wanted to sink his head into the water, knowing what his voice would say if he let it.

So instead, he let his actions speak louder than his words, and trailed one of his hands down to Hajime’s hip, lightly squeezing it.

He almost got away with it.

Hajime paused, looking at Nagito with an unusually analytical gaze- Nagito was sure that, in another world, if they had been pitted against each other in some sort of battle of wits, he himself would surely falter.

“We should…?” Hajime repeated.

Nagito looked up at him.

_If I’m being reduced to such a wreck with simple words, then maybe I am useless._

And that was unacceptable.

“We should consider ourselves lucky.”

Hajime furrowed his brows, clearly not expecting that answer.

“Wha-”

“Because, isn’t it fortunate,” Nagito said, letting his hand wander lower, “That there are no others around?”

And upon seeing Hajime’s expression shift from domineering to aroused, Nagito let himself feel relief that they were on equal footing.

_Now isn’t that a new concept?_

It felt natural when they pressed together, surprisingly so, and when Nagito let his hand wander to Hajime’s front, occasionally placing a kiss wherever hip lips could reach while they were in the water, he let go of any and all thoughts that weren’t _Hajime, Hajime, Hajime._

Hajime let out a soft sound when Nagito finally wrapped his fingers around his cock and lightly stroked, feeling every twitch as they let themselves float. The water made things a little bit more difficult than Nagito would have liked, but the little grunts and moans of pleasure that Hajime let out whenever he moved his hands in a particularly smooth way encouraged him to go on, adding to his own arousal. Occasionally, Hajime’s grip on Nagito’s shoulders would tighten, and in those moments, Nagito would kiss Hajime’s cheek, just to bring him closer. The water was still, save for the small ripples that would flow as they bobbed in the water, or when Hajime would tense, or when Nagito would lean forward. Almost like they were in their own little bubble- and in a way, Nagito supposed, they were.

After what seemed like endless hours and no time at all, Hajime shivered, his lower half stilling as Nagito could only assume he reached his climax.

And he looked beautiful.

Nagito smiled warmly, watching as Hajime recovered from his orgasm. He had expected for Hajime to offer that small half-smile of his, possibly kiss his cheek if he was lucky, then head for the shore. He hadn’t expected for Hajime to look up at him with lust-filled eyes and reach out to touch him as well.

“Haji--!”

Nagito came almost shamefully quickly after that.

Hajime looked at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just…?”

“Ahahah,” Nagito let out a cracked laugh and looked away, thoroughly humiliated. “I guess I was too into it.”

“N-no, that was… really cute, actually,” Hajime admitted, “I’m flattered.”

Nagito was sure that his face was burning from more than just the rays of heat.

And once again, there was an awkward silence between the two of them, neither sure what to say. Nagito took a moment to look at Hajime, admiring how his features glittered from the water droplets in the sun.

“So. Can I assume that you like me as much as I like you?” Hajime asked after a stretch of time.

“While I don’t particularly see any redeeming qualities in myself that you’d-”

“Nagito.”

Nagito flinched, but looked up at Hajime nonetheless.

“I think it’s safe to assume that, yes.”

“Then…” Hajime trailed off, reaching his hand out to intertwine his fingers with Nagito’s, and nothing more needed to be said.

Until.

“Hawawawa! I should have known you two would be responsible for breaking a rule!”

Usami’s voice pierced through the air, and in seconds, the winged rabbit was fluttering over them, looking incredibly distressed. Hajime ripped his hand away in surprise, and Nagito only barely registered it.

“What rule did we break?” Nagito asked in confusion.

“You littered! And.. and…!” Usami started, her voice reaching an uncomfortable pitch.

“Littered…?” Hajime asked once he had regained his senses.

“You’ve polluted the water in the most horrible, filthy way! Oh, I can barely stand it!”

Nagito looked at Hajime, Hajime looked at Nagito, and a mutual understanding was reached. They’d both willingly drown themselves rather than hold the conversation with Usami.

“Think about it this way, Usami,” Nagito was the first to speak up to the now-fuming rabbit, “Don’t you think we’ve found a more permanent bond? I’m sure collecting hope fragments will be much easier for the two of us now.”

Usami looked down, considering.

_I’ll be amazed if saying that actually worked._

“Well…” Usami began, “I suppose you have a point. But! You’ve both broken a rule, and I’m very disappointed. In order to make up for it, I’ll have to make a suitable punishment for you!”

“Punishment?!” Hajime said incredulously.

“N-nothing awful or dangerous!” Usami was quick to reassure. “Just something that will teach you to respect the environment! ...And my poor, fragile widdle bunny heart.”

Hajime and Nagito both looked at her as she gloomily flew away to think. A slight feeling of dread settled into Nagito’s stomach; Whatever the punishment she would decide on was, it would surely be embarrassing. And yet, somehow, the feeling flew away when Hajime motioned for him to follow him back to shore.

(Minutes later, they would discover that Hajime’s clothes had somehow blown away, while Nagito’s were still where he had put them. Just their luck.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
